


【ALL岳】鞘（PWP一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【ALL岳】鞘（PWP一发完）

“你舌头上的，算是moko吗？”  
酒保一边擦着水淋淋的杯子，一边同坐在吧台前醉眼迷离的男人搭话。  
“你说这个？”  
男人动了动眼皮，没抬头，雾气朦胧的眼瞳向上觑了觑，抵着薄而红润的嘴唇，如同恶作剧似的伸出舌头，展示其上繁复吊诡的纹样。  
“对，就是这个。”  
“哈。”  
男人舔了舔嘴唇，嗓子里发出一声轻笑，白瘦伶仃的手指捏住冰冷酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。  
“他们不配。”  
酒保对这个回答一头雾水，见男人咬着泛粉指尖，露出一个玩味的笑，只好也笑了笑，将一杯浑浊的螺丝起子推到男人面前。这人也算是酒吧里的熟客了，却一直只喝这一种加了青柠汁，有点酸甜的酒。  
不过酒吧里什么怪人都有，要是一个个都好奇探究，他这生意还做不做了。  
酒保转身到吧台另一边去招呼客人，男人独自一人蜷缩在角落独饮。  
昏暗灯光间，男人收敛了醉醺醺的派头，端正脸庞上露出一点悲悯的空洞。

春季，荷尔蒙随草长莺飞迅速飙升的季节，不知道是否受到气温回升的暗示，酒吧里的生意比冬季来说好了一些。那个苍白好看的男人依旧时不时过来喝酒，有时一坐就到天明，有时匆匆饮了半杯便离去。常客们都知道，和这人谈话可以，但不能存往下半身走的心思，不然会莫名其妙倒霉。起初有人不信邪，偏要去试，结果不言而喻，掉了两颗牙已经是不错了。  
和男人聊天是一件挺愉快的事，男人健谈，懂得也很多，懒洋洋的调子配上一个露出虎牙的笑，能把石像给哄软了。大家只知道他叫ray，其他私人信息一概不知。  
不过这有什么关系呢，一个俊俏的，愿意同你喝酒，同你扯淡的男人，就算是无恶不作的杀人犯，只要不知情，就能相处得心安理得。

这天晚上，ray照常在吧台要了杯螺丝起子，吧里人不多，拉拉扯扯的慢摇滚缓缓敲打鼓膜。ray撑着头，长长睫毛在烟气中颤动，脖颈称出一段惑人线条。他抿了口澄黄酒液，又不自觉地将嘴唇舔得湿淋淋的，整个人有种放松的痴态，好像随便一个人就能带他到狭小厕所里来上一炮。  
“一个人？”  
身旁的光源被挡住，ray转头，看见一个吊儿郎当的人揣着笑坐下，手上花里胡哨地戴着许多劣质饰品，眼里粗浊的欲望几乎要化作实体黏在他身上。  
ray见这人面生，挑挑眉，不搭理。那人咂咂舌，不干不净地说了些屁话，他全然没听进去，只是用眼尾余光瞧着二流子的方向，好似在看人，又仿佛在放空。二流子不依不饶，大概是觉得ray手无缚鸡之力，直接上手抓那纤细的手腕，意图强行带人离开。  
拉扯间，ray白到病态的肌肤上已经磨出了红印，推搡之中别在耳后的几缕头发跌下来，使得表情模糊不清。二流子已经将他扯下座位，踉跄间ray还差点打翻酒杯。  
“……”  
ray开口，嘴唇一张一合，声音被不大的嘈杂掩去。  
“什么？”  
二流子假意凑近，眼神却顺着扯得一团狼藉的领口向里滑去。  
“我说，”ray抬起头，仿佛是在看臭水沟里被粪便包围的渣滓，  
“你弄疼我了。”  
话音刚落，二流子就被一拳揍翻在地，像只被痛击满嘴流涎的癞皮狗在地上翻滚。刚爬起来还想回击，ray正拿纸巾慢条斯理地擦手，如同锋利寒刃的目光要将二流子身上扎出血来。这小瘪三一边往门外逃，一边骂骂咧咧说要喊人。ray抬抬手，那人吓得赶紧跑出门去，而ray只是将纸巾揉成一团掷进垃圾桶里。  
酒保适时登场，招呼大家散了散了。ray感受到关切目光，傻乎乎地笑了笑，继续坐在吧台边把剩下的螺丝起子喝完。

等他被几个小混混堵在暗巷里的时候，岳明辉几乎要夸夸那人的诚实守信用。说来就来，没一点拖延。虽然岳明辉没少打架，甚至可以说是打架的专家，但是一对七实在是有点吃力。一不留神腹部就被揍了一拳，刚刚挡下朝头砸过来的啤酒瓶，腿上就狠狠挨了一钢管。温热血液浸透发梢，破口的嘴角也尝到一点血腥气，岳明辉依旧全神贯注着，一双眼在黑夜里亮得惊人。  
见岳明辉渐显疲态，小混混们越发来劲儿，如同见到腐肉的鬣狗，一哄而上拳打脚踢。体力的劣势越来越明显，骨肉被击打的次数越来越多，酒精又在慢吞吞地麻痹手脚感官。天旋地转的眩晕之间，岳明辉跌倒在地。他下意识地护住头部，承受着无章法的凌乱殴打，薄而微凉的唇瓣被血液染得更红。

恍惚间，身上的击打停止了，小混混们大喊着“操他妈这是什么东西”“见了鬼了”“快跑”之类的话语，扔下手里的家伙狼狈逃窜。视线勉勉强强捕捉到三团翻腾流动的黑雾拦住七个人的去路，在剧烈变化中显示出模模糊糊的人形，随即而来的是更多的尖叫，血液四散飞溅，肉体组织掉落在地的沉闷声响，屠杀的过程很短暂，眨眼间就结束了，只有风里的腥气昭示着刚才的血肉横飞，同时又很漫长，漫长到岳明辉觉得那每一声撕心裂肺的求救，血肉组织分离的破裂响动，以及黑雾呼啸划开空气的声音都被拉长慢放，清清楚楚传递到他的耳中。  
“别……”干涩的嘴唇嗫嚅着吐出几个字，岳明辉拼命扯动灌满血腥味道的喉咙，试图制止对生命的摧残。  
然而一切都太晚了。  
岳明辉脱力一般闭上眼，不愿再看。

“你看看你，又把自己搞成这个样子。”一团黑雾中化出一个满脸温柔笑意的青年，施施然走向岳明辉，将他抱在自己怀中，如同触碰珍宝一般触碰他渗血的脸庞，语调亲昵，仿佛是情人间呢喃的小小责备。  
其余两道黑雾也纷纷化出人形。高大冷峻的青年抚摸着岳明辉红肿的嘴角，另一只手揽住岳明辉的腰。眼睛又大又圆的少年执起岳明辉的手，唤着“岳妈妈”去吻遍泛粉指尖。  
黏黏糊糊围在岳明辉身边的三“人”完全没了之前屠戮杀伐的骇人之感，反而像争着讨赏一般，剥去岳明辉身上的衣物，领取自己的奖励。岳明辉垂着眼任他们肆意妄为，酒精带来的炽热迟钝地蔓延至全身，连被握住摩挲的踝骨都成了敏感带。口中溢出的喘息不是误入歧途的羔羊的乞求，而是作为恶魔帮凶的无奈低语。  
月色冷冷俯瞰肮脏小巷里发生的性事，敞亮白光一照，让岳明辉看清斑驳墙面上纠缠一起的影子，这让他升起一点不必要的，被迫暴露的羞赧。紧贴着自己肌肤的不是人类的温度，但他能分得出来，李振洋亲他耳尖的唇温凉，卜凡捏他腰的掌心更冷一些，李英超握他小腿的指尖有些钝钝的烫。  
李振洋，卜凡，李英超，这当然不是祂们的本名，要不是亲手完成了封印仪式，他一定怀疑祂们没有本名。鉴于言灵的效果，岳明辉还是用着第一次见面时的代称，偶尔会有更亲密的昵称蹦出来，比如现在。  
“洋洋……唔……”岳明辉微皱着眉，乖顺含住李振洋玩弄舌尖的手指，唾液顺着嘴角留下，伤口牵动带来涩涩的疼。然而李振洋像是要惩罚他的走神一般，环住他的手摸到胸前，掐了一把因低温而挺立的乳尖。  
新鲜的痛感让岳明辉软了腰，卜凡从善如流地拉开一边无力的细直双腿，像是在打开启了条缝的蚌，露出里边软嫩的肉。李英超捉住岳明辉的另一边腿，正对上被一步步拉入情欲泥潭的男人水汽泛滥的双眼。少年甜甜地笑了，俯下身去舔吻岳明辉随呼吸起伏的小腹，如同嗜甜的狂热者在享用上好的奶油，李英超在享用这具成熟多汁的肉体。  
身体食髓知味，自动对种种情色意味十足的撩拨热烈回应，岳明辉有种被拆解分食的错觉，汗液，血液与体液随熊熊燃烧的欲望在皮肤内外肆意流淌。他被粗暴地对待着，内壁被又急又快地冲撞，丝丝缕缕的麻痒混着快感扩散到神经末梢。岳明辉哽咽地伸出手，天真地向虚空祈求轻一些，慢一些，然而半途手腕就被握住，他不经意间泄露的脆弱被从容地看穿逮捕了。于是话语破碎在咽喉，转成高高低低的呻吟，激起更加猛烈的捣弄。  
泪滴滑落到尘土间，洇出一个深色小圆点，很快又消失不见。岳明辉放弃了挣扎思考，谁的手在抚摸他，谁的唇在亲吻他，谁的眼在注视他，这些都不重要了。他的心脏早就无法泵出新鲜的血浆，他的身体从内部开始枯萎，也许很久很久以后，人们发现他残破的尸体，皮肤的豁口下，写满咒文的符条露出端倪。  
岳明辉实在是很难受，又实在是很舒服，那张平日里能言善辩的嘴此刻只能吐出潮湿的撒娇词句，糯糯的，绵绵的，像是猫儿在心尖淘气地一挠。在与祂们的相处中，岳明辉自然能摸出一点小窍门，利用自己的优势小小支使祂们。将手覆上小腹，他似乎都能感受到阴茎在体内作乱的形状，他时常冒出不切实际的幻想，觉得自己总有一天会生下祂们三个的小崽子，彻底与现世划清界限。

幽暗的巷内如同存在于一个被割裂的空间，血腥暴力与性这两类禁忌话题轮番上演。月光不是唯一的观众，那个一开始在酒吧里同岳明辉搭讪的小瘪三，因为岳明辉虚弱的及时制止而捡回了一条命。尽管这样，也只是全身上下只有眼睛能动的程度了。他瘫坐在地上，周围四散着骨肉残片，浓烈的血腥气几乎让他作呕，但他离不开眼，离不开那个被翻涌黑雾缭绕着的男人。  
无所遮掩的月光下，男人似乎承受着莫大的痛苦，又似乎沉溺于极致的欢愉，在黑雾分分合合的间隙中偶尔漏出脆弱易折又有着惑人光泽的肢体，足尖晃晃悠悠，随某种频率伸展着。低低的喘息在狭窄的暗巷里弥散，很轻，像水一样浅，像月光一样薄。  
小瘪三屏住呼吸，不敢也不能发出一点声响。面前的场景怪诞，邪气又美丽，带着矜贵花朵被蹂躏的决绝，纯洁处女被强暴的践踏。他使劲瞧着，像是快饿死的狗闻见充盈的肉香一般贪婪而不顾一切。

直到月光都厌倦分出注意，隐没到云层后，这场多对一的性事才结束。岳明辉捡起地上的衣物，颤抖发软的身体一点都不配合，磨蹭了好久才将衣服穿好。他晃晃悠悠地贴着墙走着，腿根一片湿泞，粘稠液体还不断从穴口滑出。每走一步，酸软的肌肉都在无声抗议。  
岳明辉本来已经走出小巷了，像是突然想到什么似的，又慢吞吞地走回来，蹲在小瘪三的面前，笑意吟吟。  
“你刚才看到了吧？”  
小瘪三紧张极了，奈何只有眼睛能动。面前的好看男人脸上还残留着高潮后的餍足余韵，双眼迷迷离离，嘴唇湿润饱满。  
“不说话就是默认了，对吧。”  
漂亮男人伸出手，两指离看到不该看场景的眼极近，那张薄而红润的嘴里念念有词。噼啪一声，小瘪三的两个眼眶里冒出火焰燃烧过后的青烟，黑洞洞的眼眶下，两行鲜红血迹格外醒目。

“喂，120吗，我在xxxxxx，这里有人受伤了，很严重……”  
岳明辉掏出手机打了120，慢慢走在即将破晓的街上，寻找仍未关门的酒吧，向酒保要一杯带着柑橘香气的，酸甜的螺丝起子。


End file.
